


Here's to Thranduil

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s to Thranduil. This one is for him. This one is for every friend he loved and for every friend he lost. This one is for every night he cried for the ones who were no longer with him. This one is for every farewell he gave with a smile to loved ones he knew he would never see again. This one is for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Thranduil

Here’s to Thranduil. This one is for him. This one is for every friend he loved and for every friend he lost. This one is for every night he cried for the ones who were no longer with him. This one is for every farewell he gave with a smile to loved ones he knew he would never see again. This one is for him.

Him with his blond hair and his blue eyes. Him with his covered up scars and makeshift bandaged heart. Him with a taste for wine and a need to drink and drink and drink for the pain to go away, it never goes away. Him with the blood of hundreds on his hands, and the lives of thousands on his shoulders.

Here’s to Thranduil. This one is for him. This one is for the father who died before his eyes. This one is for the wife who died in his arms. This one is for the child he watched sail away. This one is for every family member he loved and lost. This one is for the forest that died around him while he tried desperately to save her. This one is for the hole that grew in his heart every year that he failed. This one is for the voices that whispered in his mind that he wasn’t good enough, that he would never be good enough. This one is for him.

Him with his fancy robes and delicate crowns. Him with his fancy halls and enchanted rivers. Him with all his attempts to beautify the broken mess he was becoming. Him with all his plans and all his mistakes. Him with all his regrets and all his hopes. Him with a smile on his face and a scream in his ears.

Here’s to Thranduil. This one is for him. This one is for the kingdom who made her king endure. This one is for the people who loved their king as he loved them. This one is for the people who could have sailed at any time but chose to stay instead. This one is for the people who lived because he sacrificed everything he could for them. This one is for him.

Him with his kingdom without a ring. Him with a son who seems to do nothing but ride off to war. Him with the light of the first age dying in his eyes. Him with the screams of the second age sounding in his ears. Him with the broken heart of the third age beating in his chest.

Here’s to Thranduil. This one is for him. This one is for every time his sacrifices went unnoticed. This one is for every tear he shed over friends who are never coming home. This one is for every time the crown upon his head kept him from taking his son’s hand and telling him not to go. This one is for every happy ending that he felt slip through his fingers. This one is for every morning he wakes up screaming.

Here’s to Thranduil. This one is for him, because he did good. This one is for him, because he deserves it. This one is for him, because he has nothing left…


End file.
